The Princess and the Demon
by Storms-winter
Summary: A series collection I'm starting. She was his...after all that happened, only his princess. MitMar! Oneshots
1. His Princess

**The Princess and the Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon; I just love the manga and wanted to experiment with a bunch of one shots! Enjoy.**

**His Princess**

_They stood together in the mystery of the world of the Moon palace, staring at each other; the human girl claimed descended of the princess, and the Tengu boy of the Lunar race. _

_With a gentle expression she was explaining to her fierce companion trying to convince him of her safety, despite the danger they possibly faced. "The princess…she was in love with the demon after all. But something happened…and their love couldn't be." She stared at him, her soft brown eyes beseeching him to understand her words, as he looked uncertain. _

_She grabbed his arm unconsciously. "To think that all this time, humans and the Lunar race…have been **fighting **over a **mistake**. A mistake she's terribly distraught about and simply wants to make right!" She suddenly smiled. "Oh Mitsuru…right now I totally understand how the princess feels. I love all of you guys…and I'll do everything in my power to protect the people I love!" Mahiru felt giddy with the understanding now, and missed the passing emotions of confusion and longing pass over Mitsuru's face. _

_She beamed at him. "That's really it, don't you see…?"_

_He bowed his head closing his eyes tightly before suddenly he shook his head and grabbed her. "I…I don't understand…! I just don't get it…!" He exclaimed frustrated as her eyes widened in shock as his arms encircled her and they sank to the ground, with him holding her in an iron like grip refusing to allow her to move away from his body as he shook. _

_She could feel him trembling and felt the familiar stirring of his transformation. _

"_Why is it…" he rasped above her head staring ahead. She looked up angling her head slightly and gasped softly. _

Mitsuru…is crying!

_Tears fell streaming from his eyes as he continued on blindly, holding her tightly. "Every single time…you're always on the opposite side…doing everything you can to oppose me!" He ended in a soft growl, and transformed further to his full Tengu form. Mahiru held herself still in his arms confused. What was he talking about?_

"_M-Mitsuru?" She whispered bewildered. He didn't hear her tightening his grasp bending over her frame in an oddly protective as it was possessive way. "You tell me to trust humans…so why can't you trust **me**! Why can't you just follow me!" He sounded confused, angry and desperate as he whispered hoarsely in her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear, and stirring the blonde locks of her short cap of hair._

_His great-clawed hand clenched slightly on her back. "Why can't you say you choose me, and **me alone**! Why can't you just be my princess!"_

_Mahiru's eyes widened as a blush crossed her face. Choose him? Be his princess? She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry in joy or grief. She moved and sat on her knees wrapping her arms around him, hugging him close and felt his arms around her waist as he transformed back to his human state. "Mitsuru…I…" She struggled to identify her emotions. "…I don't know exactly how to say this, but…I'm so happy…and I do believe in **you**!" She placed her lips near his ear and whispered softly. "In fact, I'm beyond happy!"_

_He drew back fractionally to stare at her, his intense amber gaze watered lightly as their faces drew closer before their lips met. Closing her eyes Mahiru leaned into him loosing herself to the sweet sensation of his lips pressed against hers before they parted slowly. Breath mixing they sat for a dazed moment faces close together eyes half closed before the realization hit them, and Mahiru turned away embarrassed as her heart pounded…_

With a small smile to herself, she looked up at the full moon and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the night around her as she thought back to the sweetest, happiest moment of her life. Leaning against the railing overlooking parts of the city, she sighed softly. So much had happened in the last while…it was still hard to believe that the search for the Teardrops of the Moon was over…her lips curved further in remembrance to a certain male in her life.

It was still hard to believe she had managed to break through the barriers of the stubborn Tengu she called boyfriend. Resting her chin on her hands a thoughtful look came over her face as she tilted her head slightly. He'd taken time to go through to the Moon palace with Misoka to see the emperor and Oboro and talk about the condition of the people of the Lunar race. She would have gone herself, just to see little Shirogane, but that was one thing all members of the Lunar race she stayed with had protested against, especially Mitsuru, considering the last time she'd gone, she'd been placed as a prisoner of sorts just so that they could use her powers to regain back their lives.

It had been a long argument, but in the end she had relented, only because Mitsuru had been a sneak, and effectively wiped away any form of ideas or protests with a kiss. But the teasing they had endured from Nozomu and Akira afterwards…she felt a mild blush rise over her cheeks and shook her head in private exasperation and embarrassment.

Softly under her breath she stared at the moon, and sang the song her grandmother had taught her so very long ago…only with the change that she knew of. "Princess, princess why do you smile? In the forest painted by the setting sun, I made a promise with a demon boy…that when the full moons ascends the sky in ten…I'll become his bride."

She felt the wind pick up, and blow around her ruffling her hair around her face gently. "Princess, princess why do you cry, behind a veil of bamboo blinds? Princess, princess why do you cry, in the deepest depths of the mountains…" she paused when she felt something different in the air, and turning, she was suddenly brought into a hug pressed against a firm body behind her. Instantly she turned and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his lean waist as he held her close to him saying nothing. Closing her eyes she smiled to herself before looking up, resting her cheek lightly on his chest.

Gazing down with the intense amber regard she loved, Mitsuru said nothing in greeting as she smiled, merely holding her and enjoying the company, and privacy they rarely attained. Standing together as the night went on the two looked up at the moon as it passed through the sky shining down upon them. Finally Mahiru spoke softly needing to know. "How did it go?"

Glancing down Mitsuru's eyes softened before he looked out at the cityscape. "The elderly are still passing away…" he paused when he felt her tense. "Shirogane is fine, so is Oboro." He told her offhandedly. "And according to the fox demon there's been a birth…"

"Really?" Mahiru looked up surprised, before elation filled her face. "That's great!"

He nodded in agreement slowly really not caring, and she knew it, but she also knew that deep down he was, and did worry about the fate of the Lunar race, and what would happen to them all.

"What else?" Mahiru asked curiously drawing his attention back to her.

He scowled remembering. "They want you to go back…" he muttered, his arms tightening around her showing how much he didn't like the idea of it. "They think that your powers…with the Teardrops of the Moon will help the people."

Mahiru said nothing for a moment, staring at the moon with a clouded look. "That will be difficult." She murmured to herself, but he heard anyways. "They don't trust humans…let alone me."

"You saved Shirogane."

She glanced up at him, and nodded reluctantly. "Yes…but not the empress."

"She was too weakened." Mitsuru reminded. "She couldn't take your power."

"Maybe so…" Mahiru sighed softly to herself. "There is still too much conflict between the humans and the Lunar race." Sadness entered her eyes. "I wish they could all understand…" She leaned back into him resting her head on his shoulder lightly.

He bowed his head to rest beside hers holding her close. "Will you go?"

"Yes…" she answered quietly. "I must. In repayment…and for us all."

He growled. "You don't need to repay anyone."

Mahiru looked up at him and smiled softly. "Fine. Call it my duty then." She teased.

His eyes narrowed before he snorted and looked away. "Fine then, but I'm coming with you." He muttered.

She gave a contented sigh and smiled even further. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my love." She murmured before rising up, and pressing her lips lightly to his. He drew her closer to him, slipping his hand into her hair to cup the back of her head as she slid her arms up his back.

"Ohhh…what's this?"

Jerking apart the two lovers found Nozomu grinning slyly as Akira's wolf ears and tail popped out happily and he bounded at them. Misoka appeared behind them wearing a small smirk as the two blushed.

"Can't we ever get privacy around here!" Mitsuru demanded hotly, and instantly felt his face go redder at the widening grin on the vampires face. "Nozomu…" he warned with a growl.

The blonde laughed heartily. "Your always stealing Mahiru away Mitsuru, c'mon, give us some time with our princess!"

"Over my dead body!" The Tengu snapped, though with a challenging glint in his eyes Mahiru noticed. "She's my princess." He gripped her to him possessively.

Blushing Mahiru did nothing to resist him leaning into his frame as Akira tilted his head and sniffed the air while an odd look went through Nozomu's face. "Yeah…I guess she is." The vampire finally spoke lifting a brow. "Okay kiddies, we'll leave you then." He turned with a wave over his shoulder and disappeared with the other two behind him.

Nonplussed Mahiru stared after them. "That was weird." She mumbled. She glanced up at Mitsuru with a frown. "What was that about?"

Shooting a heated look at her, he hid his smirk and gave a careless shrug. "Damn if I know." He lied. "Friggin vampire talks nonsense."

"Hmm…" Mahiru pressed into him. "I'll ask him later."

Mitsuru said nothing, unworried. He knew the others wouldn't say anything. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled the scent of her, and smirked to himself. She was _his_ princess. And now the others knew it as well, as they could smell his scent lingering with hers as well. He touched her neck, and saw the fading bite mark on her smooth skin when she tilted her head to the side and his smirk grew. His mark, given before he had left with Misoka to the Moon palace, and now...she truly was his princess, or would be when he initiated the final claiming in a Tengu mating ritual...

Holding her close as the wind blew by them, they stood illuminated by the moon. The Tengu and his princess together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another one-shot! I wasn't sure how'd this turn out, the first part is directly from the actual manga, since I have all six books! The rest is just my vivid imagination going wild. Hope you liked!**

**Storm**


	2. From Their Eyes

**From Their Eyes**

She was up to something.

A small disturbed frown tugging at Mitsuru's mouth, he shifted his position, careful to keep his presence from sight, and watched the blonde female as she sat on the roof, staring out, idly kicking her legs.

It confused him to see her up here, alone, away from the others. It wasn't like her. It wasn't in her nature to seek privacy, and do what he did so often, draw into himself. It was the complete opposite of what she had been like for the longest time. Only last week, she had been laughing, talking, hanging out with the other members of the Lunar race, and every night, she would ask him to fly with her over the city.

He had questioned it grumpily, of course, but Mahiru had only given a sweet smile that always affected him in the strangest of ways, and said it was a secret, he would find out later. But, he always took her; secretly enjoying the way she clung to him, and being able to hold her, spend time with her alone.

_You've got it so bad._ He thought darkly. _What happened to hating her?_

He let out an exasperated breath at himself. That had disappeared, long ago, probably not long after meeting her. Hatred had turned into something else entirely. True, he had never fully opened up to her until the first time they'd travelled to the Moon Palace, but still, there had always been something in him wishing, yearning for her undivided attention.

And he'd gotten it.

But this still confused him. Irritated him. Mahiru was hiding something from him, and the others, and she wasn't doing it well.

Finally, he stepped out, revealing himself. "What are you doing?" He demanded softly, unable to act harshly as he once might have with her.

She twisted, and a smile broke over her face, lighting up her eyes. He felt his heart thump hard in reaction. "Mitsuru. Come sit." She held out her hand to him in a welcoming gesture. Silently, he moved over, and slid into position beside her, allowing her to lace their hands and lean into him, resting her head on his shoulder lightly.

For a moment, he studied their entwined hands, marvelling at the difference, in size, strength, even colour. She seemed so small in comparison, fragile, but he knew better.

"I was looking at the stars." Mahiru spoke softly. "They kind of reminded me of the lights of the city, only farther away." She smiled up at him. "You like looking at the stars, don't you?"

He merely nodded, regarding the night sky silently. He glanced down when she settled more firmly against him, and found her eyes slowly shutting as sleep came over her. For a long time, he sat still, looking at the stars with her warmth next to him, until he shifted, lifting her up gently into his arms bridal style.

In her sleep, she sighed contentedly. It was than he noticed she had placed on a pair of pyjamas. Snorting softly, he took her to her room, and slipped in, aware of the others nearby. Crossing the carpet, he placed down on her bed, and straightened slowly, hesitating. They'd been sleeping together on and off lately, mostly in his room, because he landed through his window after flying.

Glancing around, he halted when he picked out something odd. Curious, he walked over, and felt his brows jump.

Sitting on her desk, were two paintings. One, was a swirl of bright lights gathered together, creating a mesmerizing affect. Studying it for a long moment, he puzzled over why it seemed to familiar, before it came to him.

It was the city lights at night, from the view up high above.

His view.

The second painting had a smugly arrogant smirk drifting across his lips. Mahiru had painted him, in his human form, and his Tengu form. He had to admit, she was not bad, managing to capture the glare in his eyes, and giving a sense of lightning flaring around him. It was painted from memory, from her vision.

"So this is what you've been hiding." He muttered, before he moved back to her. Slowly, he joined her, and tugged a blanket over them both, shifting to wrap his arms around her comfortingly. She hummed softly, and automatically rolled over to meet him, pressing close.

He savoured it, watching her sleep feeling oddly at peace for once in his life. _So very bad._ He thought, but with satisfaction as he fell asleep. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Yay for me, I was able to post something...ah hell, I am in writers block so bad. Buut hopefully this will help...hope ya liked.  
Storm**


End file.
